Adventure
by manapohaku2
Summary: if you saw tangled you get the idea just a lot different. a time when magic and fairytails were real where an adventure was around every cornor. when a hero was made not born. hp/tmr, slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: not mine. harry potter is not mine I just own the plot. not even the plot.**

******summary : if you saw tangled you get the idea. just way different.**

******warning: like my other story Harry is not the biological son of James and Lily Potter.**

* * *

chapter 1

many, many years ago a strange and wonderous thing happened. a magical flower bloomed. you may think that is not such a big deal, but for one person it was.

petunia the old hag has found and coveted the flower for herself. she hid the flower so that no one else could ever use it, could never take it from her. (when your old and ugly a magical flower that makes you young and well looks arent every thing. you would do any thing to keep it to your self.)

for years the flower remained her little secret. that all changed when the queen became ill.

hearing tale of a magical healing flower the king ordered the search of the magic flower hoping it would heal the queen.

lupin the head of the search team sniffed out the flower and took it to lord Sirius who was the older brother to the king, but passed the responsibility to his younger brother regulus who he thought would make a better king.

Sirius took the plant to the royal potions master Severus snape he will make the healing tonic that will save the queen. Sirius hated snape because his best friend James Potter hated him. (it's a friend thing.) but even Sirius knew that if anyone could make an antidote for queen juliet it would be Severus. he hated the man but even he could see what made him great.

it worked!

the queen was saved.

on january 5th the kingdom celebrated the birth of prince Harry. (yes it was just morning sickness new parents people get it together.)

petunia was horrified how dare those idiots use her flower to save the queen. she didn't even need saving the idiots couldn't tell she was pregnant. her flower gone, ruined all because the queen had morning sickness.

petunias own sister lily and her good for nothing husband were expecting as well. how she hated her younger sister who gained all the looks in the family. how lucky she was to marry the queens very own brother James Potter.

petunia thought of a plan. a plan so brilliant that there was no way it could fail. she would have her flower again and this time no one would ever take it away from her.

prince harry slept deeply the first time he had slept through the night his parents like all new parents were going to take advantage of such a rare occasion. they were going to bed. a full nights sleep they were quite happy about it. they had learned from the queens brother the other day that he was expecting. her son would soon have a younger cousin to play with. so with a happy heart and a tired step the royal couple made their way down the hall toward their room. they never saw the blade as it struck them with one swoop.

power she could feel it. the power of the flower when it is in bloom. it was coming from the babe. the child had absorbed the flowers power just as she had hoped.

only a few months old the child's hair was black as night and what she had heard was the brightest green eyes in all the kingdoms.

covered in the blood of the king and queen petunia scooped the young prince up in her arms and fled. she would protect her flower from any one who dared to take him from her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: not mine. Harry potter is not mine I just own the plot.**

******summary : if you saw tangled you get the idea. just way different. im not good at summary's.**

******warning: like my other story Harry is not the biological son of James and Lily Potter. petunia is insane remember that people. dark evil Dumbledore.**

******HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

chapter 2

many years passed since the tragedy befell the gray kingdom. the king and queen of light vanished never to be seen again. lord Dumbledore of the light kingdom became king. king Sirius vowed to never give up searching for his nephew.

* * *

Harry hated his so-called family. his aunt was beyond nuts, his cousin and uncle were going for the record of fattest yet some how still alive award. he wished his parents had planed better for when they died.

now as if his life wasnt a bad sitcom already he'd been cursed. who the hell just walks up to some one and curses them?

the unconscious freak he decked just two minutes ago that's who.

no one was looking, with a twirl of his finger he transported the idiot to who knows where?

hopefully he ends up in a volcano, or better yet shark infested waters. was he vindictive? you bet.

luckily no one was home. Harry didn't stop to care he knew it wouldn't take long for them to realise something was up. especially when he started doing every thing they ask of him with no complaints.

Harry was cursed with obedience. no way he was going to stay and wait for the axe to fall.

before he knocked the guy out he found out all he needed to know to break the spell. and cursed his luck some guys when they get cursed have to kiss a princess, but no not him he has to do a Heracles trial.

sooth a savage beast.

do an act of bravery.

be cunning and intelligent. okay that last one wasn't real but you get what I mean. he had to what did the guy say find love and embrace it. what a freak.

Harry was going to Lamia which was in the dark kingdom he hoped to find some one that could lift the curse. every one knew that the most powerful wizards lived in Lamia it was a shady town. that was where the dark king lord voldemort resides.

his castle was the first thing that any one saw once they reached the entrance into Lamia.

* * *

Sirius black king of the gray kingdom was seriously pissed off. again the traitor had fled on them. how could his people be so incompetent?

the bastard would die by his sword. his once friend how could he betray them like that.

'Sirius?' Remus called.

'I have to find him Remy only then can I be at peace.'

'it wont bring them back.'

'you think I don't know that! at first I thought it was a coincidence he left his post the murderer used to get in. yet an innocent man doesn't run. the worst is he killed james and lily. no the worst is he dared to lie about it. Julie, Reggie, james and lily dead because of him. still no word on harry?'

Remus used to his friends flip-flopping told him. 'no still nothing the only thing we do know is that he is not in our kingdom.'

'another... harry's not in ours, but in another. that's it, we need to... no we can't. no matter the reason should we go in to another kingdom it would declare war. there's nothing we can do.' Sirius stared melancholy.

'nothing but wait.' agreed Remus.

* * *

'Vernon where is my flower? if you did any thing to him I will gut you like a fish.' petunia waved her knife around threateningly.

she had turned the house upside down he was not there. could someone have stolen him? no matter she would get him back and this time make sure he never left her again.

caressing her knife lovingly she vowed to kill who ever dared to steal her flower from her.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore summoned a servant to clean the bloody mess the sniveling little coward made when he dared to bleed out on his nice clean carpet. he hoped the servant could take the stains out. he would hate to have to break another one.

leaving his office albus visited his friend and captain of the guards Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody.

'Alastor there was an intruder in my office.' dumbledor stated casually.

Mad-eye paled at those words. thanking his lucky stars that he wasnt dead though torture was still on the table. Mad-eye knew that his life balanced on a knifes edge of his masters whims. no one ever saw the darkness that surrounds Albus dumbledore. none that he didn't wish to see.

'KINGSLEY!' yelled Mad-eye.

a guard raced up to them. 'were you not in charge of the main grounds?'

'no sir.' he stated calmly not knowing how very close to death he stood.

'then tell me who was.' demanded Moody.

'tonks the new recruit sir.'

'thank you Sargent that will be all return to your post.' Dumbledore dismissed him.

Kingsley didn't know why but he had the oddest feeling that he escaped death some how.

'I want the family made an example of.'

'yes sir.'


End file.
